Future mobile communication platforms employ multiple radios to operate simultaneously, and thus modern mobile devices need several antennas to serve different radios included in the system. In many cases, for example, in the case of multiple-input, multiple-output (MIMO) operation, two antennas need to operate at the same frequencies without affecting each other. A typical solution is to locate antennas sufficiently far away from each other, however has several drawbacks, for example, increased requirements for antenna space and need for coaxial cables to feed the antennas.